


Horrible Waiting

by ReddChaos



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddChaos/pseuds/ReddChaos
Summary: That time Claire got her arm cut off, thought she was going to die, and then didn't.





	Horrible Waiting

Despite how she made it look, how many 'claymore' made it look, getting limbs cut off or getting disemboweled was never easy, and certainly never pleasant. It could be a strategic advantage, losing a limb, and one she tried desperately to use here, but it wasn't pleasant. It wasn't easy.  
Imagine being stabbed and knowing it wouldn't matter. The stabbing itself wouldn't be any less painful, you'd just suffer through it knowing it was quite likely you'd survive.  
That's what this was.  
She was trying to survive. Or, at least, she had been. Her bluff had been called, her severed arm had been destroyed, and then she'd been saved.  
She wasn't sure if she'd wanted to be saved.  
It'd be easier, certainly, to be dead. To wake up and realize that everything she could give had already been given, and easier yet to wake up and realize there was nothing left to give. But, no, she was awake, alive, and recovering. Saved, by an older Claymore.  
Armless, of course. Down her main ability and worth in the world, but saved. And Claire supposed that counted as something.


End file.
